


Lunch Break

by bakabecca



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabecca/pseuds/bakabecca
Summary: Mrs. Han decides to visit her husband for a lunch break. Hint: there isn't actually any lunch involved. Just shameless smut.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut fic ever, still practicing so please leave any helpful comments you have.  
> My MC's name is Juuri, so I used her name instead of just 'MC'.  
> Enjoy my fellow Jumin lovers :)

This was ridiculous. 

He is your husband, for chrissakes!

Juuri lay on the new king sized mattress in the penthouse, legs dangling uselessly over the edge as she internally warred with herself. Jumin had made sure that his old bed had been replaced with a new, bigger, bed that could easily accommodate two people before even returning from their honeymoon. It had come in handy many, many times. Coincidentally it was the perfect place to rest one's head while debating whether or not to seduce your husband on his lunch break. 

Just get dressed in your lingerie, put some sexy outfit on over it and go.

Pressing her knees together, she slowly rubbed her thighs together to relieve the ache forming between her legs. She picked up her phone to check the time, maybe she should call first? Make sure he didn't have an important meeting? No way, Juuri! Determination! Smacking her cheeks to rid herself of the insecurity she shook her head and rose up - striding away from the bed towards the closet. She already knew what she wanted to wear, how she wanted this rendezvous to go, there was no reason to be hesitant. Driven by the aching wetness between her thighs she slide on her black, lacy undergarments and dressed in a white button up shirt and black pencil skirt. 

Dressing silently she took a moment to smile at all of her husband's striped shirts occupying his half of the closet, smelling of fresh laundry and a simple male scent that was purely him. Her cheeks flushed, damn them! She wasn't even at the C&R building yet! Slipping on some professional black heels and slinging her small leather purse over one shoulder she informed the security guards outside the front door that she would be requiring a ride to her husband's workplace, before she could chicken out and change her mind. 

~~~~

Fifteen minutes later Juuri stepped out of the elevator into the cool reception area of the topmost floor of the C&R building. It was slightly chilly, her nipples hardening beneath her bra as she walked down the route to her husband's office. It was a quiet place save for the murmurings of employees discussing work, the occasional ring of a telephone and the clik-clak of keys on a keyboard. So serious, so professional! This workplace matched seamlessly with Jumin's no-nonsense approach to the world. Smiling innocuously as she approached Jaehee's desk she willed her cheeks to return to their normal color, schooling an innocent look onto her face. She knew Jaehee could not possibly know why she was here, but still felt like the reason was written all over her face - she felt it enough between her thighs. 

A warm hello, informing the Chief Assistant that she was simply here to see if Jumin would like to get some tea with her for lunch, a wave at Jaehee after she informed her boss that his wife was here - and voila! The next few seconds had her heart racing out of her chest as she opened the door and stepped inside, softly clicking it shut behind her - surreptitiously turning the lock on the doorknob into place as she beamed at her husband. 

"Jumin." A warm hello. 

He placed his diamond studded pen down next to the paperwork he had been going through, lifting his head to return your hello with a warm, curious gaze that made your heart flutter. Every look, gesture and word he spoke reminded her of why she loved him. A love less fierce, less true would not have warranted becoming Mrs. Han so quickly. 

"Juuri, I did not know you were coming to see me. I would have had Driver Kim pick you up." The deep baritone of his voice, even making a casual comment, sent the heat that had dissipated with her nervousness come back full force and pool between her thighs. 

"It's fine, security got me here safely. I just wanted to surprise you for lunch." Slow, confidence building steps were made between Juri and her husbands impressive mahogany desk. The dark blues and blacks of the office reminiscent of the colors that decorated the penthouse. 

At her words there was a softening to his gaze, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes as he stood up and adjusted his cuff link, paperwork instantly cast as a second priority.

"That is good. I was just feeling hungry, let me take you somewhere. What did you have in mind?" 

A familiar warm feeling took over her cheeks as she continued walking forward and around to meet him behind his desk. As he pressed the intercom and informed Jaehee to cancel his nearest meetings (Oops, should she feeling guilty? She would message Jaehee later and apologize for the inconvenience), he watched her come to a stop in front of him, close enough for her to smell his cologne and aftershave, and that same fresh scent from earlier as she had looked at his clothes in their closet. At her sudden close proximity, and what was probably a nervous expression, Jumin cocked his head slightly to the side and brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek.

She waited until he released the intercom button and slid a hand up his tie. 

"Actually, I would like to stay here." 

Eyebrow quirked, he looked like he was about to pose another question, so she continued just as he opened his mouth. 

"I just wanted to spend time with you. Here. For lunch." She murmured, tracing the silk tie down until it disappeared under his vest, looking up at him with a subdued look - capturing his gaze and willing him to understand what she was implying as her finger trailed down his stomach to fiddle gently with the metal of his belt. "If that's alright...with you." 

Dark eyes watched her fingers make their way down, his mouth open just slightly until her meaning clicked in his mind and he chuckled softly in understanding. A pleasant surprise, indeed. Placing his hand over hers he then trailed it up her arm, over her shoulder to the back of her neck to pull her closer. Closer and closer, until he leaned his head forward - eye alight with bemusement - his breath a soft huff against her lips. 

"Here?" Amused. Intrigued. 

Juuri swallowed quietly, licking her lips. "Here." 

He had been poised above her, arched slightly to bring his face closer as he towered over her. His little wife. Beautiful, smart, kind, mischievous wife. At her affirmation he captured her soft lips in his, swallowing a surprised gasp as he placed his hands upon her waist and dragged her up against him. She had just showed up, he had honestly thought she wanted to spend some innocent time getting a bite to eat together, here she strolls into his office in those heels with that bright smile and those pink cheeks, damn. His bride had never made such a daring suggestion before. Her lithe figure fitted perfectly against his as he teased her lips. It took no time at all for his excitement to be felt against her stomach.

Nipping playfully, he sucked on her lower lip as she groaned, feeling his hardness form between their bodies. He smirked against her mouth at the feel her tongue reaching out tentatively to quest for entrance against his own lips. He twisted slightly to the right, bringing her with him to lean her back against the table - her ass resting upon the edge as he parted his lips and granted her entry. Her tongue explored his mouth as his played with hers. Constantly encouraging, opening himself up to be devoured by her. His minx. His hands slid lower, her ass looked so pert and perfect in that skirt. Jumin squeezed gently at first - savoring the feel of her in his palms before squeezing harder, earning a moan in gratification from the woman beneath him. 

As he removed his lips from hers, intent of trailing warm kisses up her jawline and down her neck, Juuri tilted her head back and let herself sit more on the desk. She brought her hands up his chest once more, grazing his neck and running her hands through his silky black hair. She ran her fingers across his scalp as he assaulted her neck, grabbing his hair and tugging slightly to the side to give herself access to the pale expanse of his own throat and return the favor. A low hum of approval reverberated against her where he nipped and sucked a trail down her neck. 

Finished with their appraisal of her behind, Jumin's hands brushed down her thighs until he reached the hem of her skirt just above her knee. He slid his fingers beneath and slowly started hiking her skirt up her thighs, thumbs forming gentle circles against the soft pale skin of her legs. 

"So beautiful.." He murmured, taking his lips from her neck and leaning back from his wife - who immediately mourned the loss of his neck beneath her lips - to watch her skirt climb higher and higher beneath his hands, to see her chest rise and fall as she panted with anticipation. Outwardly he was a gentlemen, a King taking care of his Queen. Intimately, he was a wolf. One who liked to watch her squirm, beg and moan beneath him while he memorized every inch of her skin and every reaction to his touches. He was nothing if not meticulous in learning what made his dearest come apart beneath him.

"Jumin, please." She panted her hands grasping his belt buckle and beginning to unclasp it as her skirt hitched up around her hips. She had been craving this all day, since she woke up in the morning and found he had left a bit earlier for work. As he finished hitching her skirt up around her waist the black lacy undergarments were exposed to her husband's view, and he drank in the sight of her before him with heavy lidded eyes, his breathing picking up. Brushing his fingers towards her center and feeling the heat of her core underneath the scrap of cloth… The heat, and the wetness. He hooked a finger around the cloth covering her and pushed it to the side, revealing her glistening, pink core. The air left him as he let out a groan of appreciation, drinking in the sight and running his knuckle up and down her folds, earning a shiver and moan of pleasure from her as she finished unbuckling and unzipping his pants. 

"Juuri…." Jumin breathed, allowing her to pull his pants along with his silken boxers down together. There was no time for lingering sensuality, for taking hours to explore each others bodies. Jaehee and the rest of the office workers were right outside the office. Jumin might be needed for something at any moment. His hard member was released from his pants as they were slid down enough to free it from it's confines. Juuri spared no time reaching forward and grasping it around the base, causing Jumin to jerk his hips forward and groan an expletive she was pretty sure he had never used in the workplace before. He felt like steel encased in velvet, hard and warm and alive beneath her palm. 

But he wasn't about to have all of the fun himself, though the feel of her holding his length in her hand made him see stars. He leaned down, kissing her cheek, and then rested his forehead on her shoulder. This way he may look down and watch as she began to stroke him, up and down, sure strokes with intermittent swirls against the underside of his tip that had him shuddering against her. From here he could also watch as his finger teased her folds one more time before sliding into her core. He nipped at her collarbone as he felt her muscles clench around his finger. She was so wet, so ready. He pumped in and out slowly, feeling her slick center against his fingers and curling the one inside her here and there, causing her toes to curl and a soft whimper to escape her. 

"Shh now Juuri....the noises you make are for my ears only." He warned playfully into her ear, raising his head once more and pressing his hips forward. He removed his finger from her slick cunt and rubbed his shaft against her weeping entrance, taking hold of himself from her hands and slapping his tip lightly against her clit. Juri bit her bottom lip to keep her whimpers to a minimum. He felt so warm against her...she just needed that heat inside.

"Yes Jumin. O-only yours." She whispered, angling her hips up in invitation, she would beg if she had to, though she imagined that would make too much noise. Instead of entering her right then and there, a brief look of contemplation crossed Jumin's face before he pulled away and took her with him, spinning her around so that she was facing the desk. Realizing a second after he had smoothly bent her over what his plan was, she grasped the edge of the desk in front of her a moment before he placed a hand over her mouth and entered her in one swift movement. Juuri bite at his hand to keep a sharp wail of pleasure from leaving her lips. Her whole body shuddered against the penetration, her back arching as he hilted himself deep inside. 

Jumin leaned forward over his wife, one hand braced on the desk by her head and the other firmly over her mouth. A dangerous little game they played, if anyone were to find out what he was doing instead of running the company, there would not be pleasant consequences. Those thoughts were cast aside, though, at the feel of her wet cunt surrounding him, enveloping him and the arch of her hips pulling him in deeper. So tight, so welcoming. Her hair smelled like vanilla, her soft skin smelling of the body wash he had gotten her from his business trip in Milan. 

Mine. 

He pulled back slowly, and slammed forward hard and fast. He could feel her breath against his palm as he panted. The desk was heavy enough not to move even with the power behind his thrusts. She had been wet before he even touched her, she must have needed him before she even got there. Him, and him only. He clenched his free hand against the desk, the paperwork he had been working on before disregarded as he pumped in and out of his wife. Gritting his teeth to keep his own groans in check he quickened his pace. 

Letting the shudders of her body and the hitches in her breath against his hand guide his motions, Jumin nudged her legs farther apart with his knee. His faster thrusts just as the power behind them remained intense, every time he thrust forward she inched a little bit more up the desk. Her knees buckled, her tight cunt feeling as if it was trying to push him out and pull him in at the same time. The rustle of papers, quiet panting and slapping of skin on skin were the only noises coming out of the room. None outside would know what was happening in this office unless they pressed their ear right up against the thick wooden door. 

"Jumin.." She whimpered, muffled against his palm. He snarled and took his hand away, using it to grip her waist as he pounded into her relentlessly. 

"Again." A command.

"Jumin!" She whispered desperately against the desk, her knuckles white as they held fast to the edge of the desk. She would say his name over and over, but never loud enough to be heard outside. 

"Mine." A fact. 

"Yes.." 

"Say it." 

"Yours, Jumin, all yours!" Juuri whispered, almost a whine as she pushed her hips back to meet his. He felt so ridiculously good. His member swelled more with every passing minute, how long had it been now? He felt hot to the touch inside her, spearing her over and over, knocking the breath from her lungs. The hand that was once grasping her hip reached forward and grasped her breast, kneading it gently. Close, she was so close...

As if sensing her thoughts, that hand snaked down from her breast to the apex of her thighs just above where they were joined. The same finger that had been inside her earlier found her clit and stroked around it in circles, giving gentle pinches and presses when she got complacent with the movements. The ache that had been building up inside her spread, bringing her higher and higher,

"Harder, baby, please."

Sweat trickled down the side of Jumin's face, he watched her spine and her back as she thrust back into him, watched the silky brown hair cascade over her shoulder, and watched the red tinge of her cheeks as she looked back at him as he fucked her. As beautiful and enticing as the day he met her, he felt his own release approaching as she pleaded to him. He just needed to last a little longer… She was right there. He could feel her body going taut beneath him, like a bow being readied to shoot. 

"Yes, there..ohh…..oh!"

This time she brought her own hand up to cover her mouth and bite down on her hand as he rolled her clit between his fingertips, his thrusts erratic as he chased his own release. 

"Come for me. Now." Her husband liked to give commands. She liked to obey them. 

Crying out softly into her hand she came undone beneath him, her inner walls clenching and spasming around him as she came. Jumin cursed softly under his breath at the feel of his cock being milked inside her, and found his own release seconds after with a stuttering of his hips. The warm feeling of his cum filling her made her sigh in satisfaction, the feeling of being full and filled after sex with him was incredibly satisfying. She sighed and relaxed against the desk, Jumin holding himself over her with both arms as they both caught their breath. After a moment she felt his lips against the back of her neck and a huff of laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Juuri grinned, unable to help laughing back. 

"I am actually very hungry now." 

~~~~~

If Jaehee had heard or suspected anything, she did not say as watched the couple leave the office - slightly mussed and flushed but in high spirits. At this rate, she was going to have to cancel the rest of his appointments for the whole afternoon. 

Juuri took Jumin's hand in her own as they entered the elevator, a grin on both of their faces. She was going to have to make it up the extra work to Jaehee somehow. A lot. This lunch break had been too much fun to only do once.


End file.
